The Return of Total Drama Island (SYOC Open)
by The Fat Albert
Summary: Five years later, many lawsuits, and a haircut later Chris is back with another Total Drama season. However this won't be like any other season, this season will contain pain and drama. However friendships and romances will be created. Get ready for THE RETURN OF TOTAL DRAMA. (SYOC Closed)
1. Chapter 1

"Hello I'm Chris McLean from the famous Total drama series. Last time you saw me was when I was on that island with all those pathetic losers on that dumb robotic island. Well it's been five years and the producers finally decided to let me punish a group of 18 unlucky teens." The host said while walking along the dock of shame. "This year we have totally new challenges, with throwbacks from time to time so Welcome To The Total Drama.

(A newly updated I want to be Famous plays in the background)

"So after a few lawsuits from some pretty pissed off interns decided to sue us" (flashback to three years earlier) _"Chris Mclean, our final decision is that you and your producer crew must pay these ex-interns 25,000 in the next month each. The Host wailed in defeat then the head jury stated ", and over the next two years 100,000 dollars each." "But we had so many interns and so little money, how will pay them all" the host wailed. "It doesn't matter to us figure out a way," the head Jury stated back, then the host started tearing up, while the interns all screamed in excitement._

" So welcome to the new the old interns, Eli, Billy and have course Belinda," the host said, as a tall but rather skinny man stepped put on the dock, to be followed by a plump man with a beard and a pair of glasses, and a short woman with braces and a pony tail. "Screw them," the host muttered under his breath. Then the sound of a steamboat was heard off in the distance. " Well here comes our campers now" the host finished off with.

 **That's it for today I'm a new writer so if anything seems a bit off leave it in the reviews so I can correct my mistakes.**

 **Send in your own original characters bust you must apply to a certain number of rules**

 **Send in characters that are interesting, not a replica of a character from the actual show**

 **No Mary Sue/ Gary Stu allowed unless you want that app shot down**

 **4 Original characters per author doesn't matter how many of each gender**

 **Ok now that that's done here's the app (it can be found on my profile to) Try to PM me the app if you can't then just review.**

Full Name:

Nick Name:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Stereotype:

Height: (in 4'1 format)

Weight: (in lbs)

Skin Color:

Hair Color:

Personality:(be descriptive)

Background:(Where are they from etc.)

Nationality:

Everyday Wear:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Formal Wear:

Is your Oc interested in a relationship?

If no, why?

What type of character would your OC be interested in?

Fear(s): (Maximum of 3)

Why do they have this (these) fear(s)?

Reason for auditioning:

Audition Tape: (would help a lot)

 **I'm only accepting 22 original characters on a first come first basis. If I reject a character it's only because it didn't abide by my rules or because I have to many character. See you next week with an update or an actual story. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 (Update)

**Hey Guys its Fat Albert back at you with an update**

 **-Ya I'll never do that again sry**

 **Anyways thx for sending some OC's however I'll need many more to get this story going. PM me to send in your OC's, Reviews will not be tolerated. This the OC list so far.**

Boys-

1\. Jason Roberto Ortega- The Snarky (Skyn1nja123)

2\. Lucas Leonardo Cicero- The Theater Fanatic (Skyn1nja123)

3\. Markelle Joans- The Straight-up Thug (ZacharyZX)

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

Girls-

1\. Mavis Raven- The Dark Angel (the dragons cursed flame)

2\. Isabel Rodriguez- The Naive Weapons Fanatic (the dragons cursed flames)

3\. Danielle Mason- The Wild Animal Enthusiast (TheAlphaofDarkness)

4\. Jaylee Lyra- The Smol Shy Girl (FoxGirl426)

5\. Robin Lo'rean- The 'It' Girl (The Fat Albert)

6.

7.

8.

9.

 **Please send in more OC's to start this story. Until next week this is The Fat Albert signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3 (Another Update)

**I Know that I said that the next update would be next week but so many of you sent me your OC's that the next update I post will have to be a preview. There are only a few spots left on the roster, so you better send me those OC's quick. Here is the update so far.**

Boys-

1\. Jason Roberto Ortega- The Snarky (Skyn1nja123)

2\. Lucas Leonardo Cicero- The Theater Fanatic (Skyn1nja123)

3\. Markelle Joans- The Straight-up Thug (ZacharyZX)

4\. Iehisa Shimazu- The Young Strategist (Kunnaki)

5\. Toshihisa Shimazu- The Charming Smooth Talker (Kunnaki)

6\. Arnold Schneider- The Redneck (ZacharyZX)

7\. Toby Peter Anderson- The Cinnamon Roll (Dogtimus)

8\. Roger Rumple Gold- The Dark One (Tdfanboy1)

9.

Girls-

1\. Mavis Raven- The Dark Angel (the dragons cursed flame)

2\. Isabel Rodriguez- The Naive Weapons Fanatic (the dragons cursed flames)

3\. Danielle Mason- The Wild Animal Enthusiast (TheAlphaofDarkness)

4\. Jaylee Lyra- The Smol Shy Girl (FoxGirl426)

5\. Robin Lo'rean- The 'It' Girl (The Fat Albert)

6\. Erika Brigmand- (yeezynight14)

7\. Giana Cutrona- The Chill Girl (Tdfanboy1)

8.

 **If you don't see your Oc here than I'm either thinking about accepting them, or they just weren't accepted and wasn't good for the cast. (Spoilers: If your OC doesn't make the cut don't give up on them yet.**


	4. Chapter 4 (UpdatePreview)

It was a beautiful day in Muskoka, Ontario, the birds were tweeting, the grasshoppers chirping, and the fish were swimming. It had been five years since the island five miles away was destroyed in a "fracking" machine accident, the island natives were particularly talking about a particular host on their island. The Muskokan forest was striving with life, both fauna, and flora on that very day. This, however would all be gone eight weeks later, unknown to the natives at the time.

On this most beautiful day a Caucasian, short bearded, and butt chinned man (though he would never admit it to anyone) was walking, while whistling through the forest. This particular man was filled with utmost content, due to the fact since his hit reality TV show _Total Drama_ was cleared for another season. He sighed as he passed by the beautiful sights, and wondered how long it would take until they were destroyed. Little did he know that in nine weeks he would be remembered as the man, the myth, and the legend, who hosted the greatest reality TV show of his time.

Three weeks later, the same man was standing on the dock of an island waiting for a group of contestants to show up. " Welcome back from the commercial break, and welcome our first contestant, the bootleg Dawn, and an English fellow herself the Wild Animal Enthusiast Danielle Mason." said Chris with enthusiasm. A relatively short, and light fair skinned girl stepped out of her boat, she had short brown her that came down to her shoulder, and a smile that could brighten anyone's day. However what no one realized was that a seagull above quite amazed with her beauty, and aura ( **See what I did there aura, as in Bootleg Dawn. Yes I already know that I am hilarious)** lost it's balance while flying and fell. " Oi- I mean hey what's up Chris" said Danielle nervously.. **(1)**

* * *

Confessional: Danielle

" I am very excited to be on Total Drama. I've lived an only child all my life, in the countryside of Britain. But I won't let that stop me, I've always loved the outdoors, and my experiences with probably give me an edge in the competition. I also can't wait to meet new people, you know find friends, find a _more than a friend_." said Danielle nervously, before her cheeks became hot pink.

Confessional: Chris

" Forget what I said about bootleg Dawn, talk about a bootleg Zoey." stated Chris while trying to be humorous. " Though I wouldn't be able to stand another Mary Sue" inquired Chris.

* * *

" Oh yah, by the way you won't be able to meet any of the other contestants until the first challenge" said Chris to Danielle " It's what the fans want" he told Danielle. " But-" " No buts, just do it"

* * *

Confessional: Danielle

" I try to be outgoing whenever I can be, but I feel like Chris will often irk me in the coming eight weeks" said Danielle again nervously.

* * *

After escorting the Animal Enthusiast to were she would be staying for the next day, Billy the intern, who was short, and plump came back with the news that the next boat was coming. As the the next steamboat was pulled in into to the dock (there was a weird malfunction in the engine of the boat), a food truck was pulling up to the kitchen, and a very angry Chef came out.

* * *

Confessional: Chef

" Now, that I actually have to cook food around these parts, stupid producers, I might as cook the food that made me a world renowned chef."

Confessional: Chris

A short clip of Chris throwing up into the bathroom played. Chris stopped throwing up, then looked at the camera and said " World renowned chef my a**" then proceeded to puke again.

* * *

After the steamboat was finally pulled up to the dock, an African American male, with a mini afro, and and eyes that told you he's done messed up things before. He had Supreme merchandise on all over him, as if he thought that Supreme was god.. **(2)** "Welcome to Total Drama, Markelle" Chris said with a grin. " Yo, where that hot chick I just saw go, she was lookin really th-". " Yah you won't be meeting, any contestants until the first challenge." said Chris with maniacal grin.

* * *

Confessional: Markelle

" Dang, this man Chris be tripping." said Markelle with obvious disappointment. "Anyways Total Drama just hit some real talent when they picked me for this lame show. I mean in five years they'll be sellin my merch for like four thousand an ounce. Wait does it even work like that, actually it doesn't matter I'll be the first to do so, cause in five years I'll be a NBA All-Star.

* * *

After Billy then escorted Markelle to where he would he would be staying for the night. Chris was very pissed as he just had heard that the next steamboat was malfunctioning due to a prank a contestant played on the driver. " Man I swear I told, a mastermind prankster wasn't good for the budget, but no they didn't listen did they" said Chris with much aggravation. However he was saved from his aggravation as the next steamboat pulled up. This time a Caucasian male with a seriously bad case of acne, and short brown hair stepped out. " Finally our next contestant is here, welcome Arnold" said Chris with relief. Arnold however just walked past, and just asked " where are all the other contestants ?" Which Chris responded with what he just told Markelle and Danielle earlier. As Billy had to escort Arnold off, he muttered " boring contestant ever", then another steamboat pulled up. However the person who would step off this boat was the one who would change how the game was played. They would go down as the greatest reality TV show contestant of all-time. They would be the reason why Total Drama's ratings were so high, without this contestant Chris wouldn't be the legendary TV show he was today. When this particular contestant came out, they did one of the most memorable actions of the entire show.

* * *

Chris: Confessional

" Holy s***, talk about a contestant, that footage is not coming out anytime soon" exclaimed Chris with excitement

 **Yeah, you know what Chris you're right that footage isn't coming out anytime soon.**

 **(1)- I legit looked up English to British slang translator just to find out how the English say " What's up"**

 **(2) Supreme is the BEST thing since books were created**

 **Anyways that's it for now, leave a review, this was just an experiment to see if this writing style worked for you guys. Here is the final cast list.**

Boys-

1\. Jason Roberto Ortega- The Snarky (Skyn1nja123)

2\. Lucas Leonardo Cicero- The Theater Fanatic (Skyn1nja123)

3\. Markelle Joans- The Straight-up Thug (ZacharyZX)

4\. Iehisa Shimazu- The Young Strategist (Kunnaki)

5\. Toshihisa Shimazu- The Charming Smooth Talker (Kunnaki)

6\. Arnold Schneider- The Redneck (ZacharyZX)

7\. Toby Peter Anderson- The Cinnamon Roll (Dogtimus)

8\. Roger Rumple Gold- The Dark One (Tdfanboy1)

9\. Jerry Brian Thomason- The Autistic Outcast (Michaelfang9)

Girls-

1\. Mavis Raven- The Dark Angel (the dragons cursed flame)

2\. Isabel Rodriguez- The Naive Weapons Fanatic (the dragons cursed flames)

3\. Danielle Mason- The Wild Animal Enthusiast (TheAlphaofDarkness)

4\. Jaylee Lyra- The Smol Shy Girl (FoxGirl426)

5\. Robin Lo'rean- The 'It' Girl (The Fat Albert)

6\. Erika Brigmand- The Basic Girl (yeezynight14)

7\. Giana Cutrona- The Chill Girl (Tdfanboy1)

8\. Alexandra Sarah Robinson- The Energetic Tomboy (Dogtimus)

9\. Iris Wilson- The Observant Tattletale (Checkmate King)


End file.
